One Piece
by Rue-zoldyck
Summary: "Kau tahu Sasuke-kun?, sebuah puzzle itu tidak akan bisa sempurna jika hilang satu potong."/"Dan satu potong puzzle itu kini telah hilang,"/Dan dengan kata-kata itu pertahanannya untuk tidak menangis telah bobol untuk yang kesekian kalinya. RnC Please


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**One Piece © A song from SCANDAL **

**Story : By me**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst (maybe -.-)**

**Warning : OOC, Abal. Alur nyandet, Cerita payah, Typo(s) masih tak terkendali, Semi Cannon, Dan kekurangan laknat lainnya.**

**Hard Warning : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, OK!**

**Happy Reading All :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**One Piece**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroruyama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam dengan udara dingin seperti ini adalah hal yang biasa bagi gadis itu, dia masih tetap menatap langit yang hanya bertemankan cahaya sang rembulan. Duduk di sebuah bangku panjang dekat gerbang desa adalah hal yang biasa Ia lakukan ketika Ia sepi tugas atau misi dari Hokage, semilir angin malam sama sekali tidak membuat gadis bermarga Haruno itu merasa kedinginan. Karena hatinya lebih dingin lagi, terkadang memang hanya di saat-saat seperti inilah dia bisa mengingat kenangan akan orang itu. Jalanan yang begitu sepi tak membuat gadis itu beranjak pergi karena takut akan terjadi sesuatu. Pecahan-pecahan memori yang dia ingat akan kejadian dimana dia terakhir kalinya bertemu dengan orang itu mulai terkumpul. Menghela nafas berat kepulan asap tipis dari bibir ranum itu ikut berbaur jadi satu dengan angin.

"Sasuke..."

Sebuah nama. Sebuah nama yang selalu Ia ingat meskipun sudah tidak bersama lagi. Setidaknya dia masih ingat namanya, seorang anak remaja dimasa lalunya. Malam di mana dia tidak bisa tidur dia gunakan untuk menangis. Terkadang dia memilih keluar rumah dan kembali pada kenangan pahit masa lalunya.

"Sekarang kau sedang apa?"

Menatap cahaya bulan yang terhalangi oleh awan, membuat gadis bernama Sakura Haruno itu terbayang akan sebuah kejadian. Suatu peristiwa yang selalu Ia ingat disetiap Ia melewati jalanan pulang menuju rumahnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Mata Sakura mulai terpejam menikmati angin malam yang bertiup sedikit kencang. Helaian rambut pendeknya ikut menari bersama sang angin, menggelitik pelan pipi putih pucatnya. Suara dari kata-kata pemuda itu masih bisa Ia rasakan. Sebelum pukulan halus ditengkuknya mendarat pelan, hingga membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Ketika kelopak mata itu memperlihatkan sepasang _emerald_ indah, perhatiannya tertuju pada pangkuannya, sebuah daun yang tadinya ikut berterbangan bersama angin.

"Seharusnya aku sudah tahu jawabannya 'kan Sasuke-kun?"

Bertanya pada diri sendiri, Sakura mulai merasakan suatu perasaan asing menyelinap dihatinya, kesepian. Di ambilnya daun tadi, ia meneliti secara perlahan helaian daun yang masih hijau itu. Ia takut untuk memejamkan mata lagi, takut jika kenangan itu benar-benar muncul dan membuatnya merasa tidak berguna. Gadis itu takut jika luka yang coba Ia tutup menganga semakin lebar.

"Aku harap kau sehat sekarang,"

Sambil merentangkan tangannya ke depan, daun yang Ia pegang tadi mulai ikut pergi bersama sang angin. Sama halnya hari itu, Ia seperti melepas orang itu, membiarkannya pergi bersama angin dan dedaunan yang gugur. Mata padang rumput musim semi miliknya menatap sang rembulan yang perlahan-lahan mempelihatkan cahayanya lagi.

"Seharusnya waktu itu aku yang bilang terima kasih,"

Selalu saja seperti ini, gadis itu tak pernah bisa luput akan sebuah kenangan buruk sekaligus indah baginya. Ia masih ingat serentetan kata-kata pamungkas yang Ia gunakan agar menahan remaja laki-laki itu melangkah pergi lebih jauh. Namun semuanya terasa percuma sekarang.

"Bukankah dulu aku pernah bilang Sasuke-kun, tanpamu aku bukanlah apa-apa."

Hatinya mulai terasa ngilu, semerbak angin yang bertiup tak mampu membawa rasa kesepian dan luka gadis itu. Malam yang selalu sama baginya. Tangisan yang selalu sama. Bahkan sejak hari itu Ia terus menatap mimpi yang sama.

"Kapan kau pulang?,"

Meskipun terkesan seperti orang gila karena bicara pada diri sendiri, Ia hanya ingin menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada satu orang saja. Jika Ia bisa mengulang waktu, gadis itu ingin membawa satu kenangan dari masa lalunya untuk hari esok. Saat suara pelan pemuda itu mengalun di belakangnya, Ia ingin memegang erat tangan pemuda itu. Dengan mata yang terpejam Ia tidak ingin melepasnya, dan pemandangan yang ingin gadis itu lihat ketika membuka mata hanyalah pemuda itu saja.

Tapi sebuah kenangan yang tidak nyata hanya akan menjadi sebuah mimpi belaka. Sebuah angan-angan tidak akan bisa menjadi nyata jika sudah tertelan sang waktu. Janji-janji manis yang dulu sempat Ia ungkapkan pada teman setimnya itu, membuat hatinya sedikit tergerak.

"Apa aku benar-benar bisa menepati hal itu Sasuke-kun."

Keraguan, itukah namanya jika kau sudah gagal akan sesuatu. Apa kau kurang berusaha dan percaya bahwa kau bisa, hingga keraguan itu muncul. Bukan, gadis itu sama sekali tidak ragu akan hatinya, perasaannya, dan masa depannya. Ia hanya tidak mampu. Arah pandangan gadis itu mulai melihat ke sekeliling. Jalanan yang sedikit terang, dan gelap karena di tutupi pepohonan rindang. Sebuah jalanan sepi, menghantarkannya pada ketidakmampuan tindakannya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa kau pergi hanya untuk balas dendam."

Kepalanya tertunduk melihat jalan aspal yang menjadi pijakannya. Seandainya Sasuke bisa Ia cegah untuk tidak pergi, akankah menjadi sebuah cerita seperti saat ini. Mungkin Ia tidak perlu terbangun tengah malam dan menangis. Kisah hidupnya dan teman-temannya pasti berbeda.

"Kau tahu Sasuke-kun?, sebuah puzzle itu tidak akan bisa sempurna jika hilang satu potong."

Masih dengan kata-kata yang mengandai-andai, Sakura yang saat itu masih menunduk kebawah melihat bayangannya yang terbias oleh cahaya rembulan. Sebuah bayangan, dulu ada dua bayangan.

"Dan satu potong puzzle itu kini telah hilang,"

Dan dengan kata-kata itu pertahanannya untuk tidak menangis telah bobol untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Meskipun tanpa suara gadis itu mulai terisak pelan. Cengeng, bukan masalah jika ada yang mengatainya cengeng. Karena hanya dengan menangis sebuah kenangan di memori otaknya benar-benar terputar dengan jelas.

"Semua mengharapkanmu kembali Sasuke, hiks... Naruto, Kakashi sensei, dan aku masih mempercayaimu, hiks..."

Deraian air mata, itulah yang bisa menjelaskan kondisi Sakura sekarang. Apakah Ia lemah?, Ia memang selalu terlihat lemah di hadapan teman setimnya. Selalu menatap punggung mereka dari belakang, bahkan di saat-saat terakhir hanya sebuah punggung tegap dan terlihat rapuh yang Ia tatap. Bukan raut wajah yang selalu membuatnya bersemu, dan tersenyum manis ketika mendapat tatapan balik dari sebuah iris mata _obsidian_. Perlahan gadis itu mulai menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan-nya, malam ini adalah malam dimana dia menangis dengan durasi yang pendek tapi begitu terasa berat. Kepalanya mulai menegak kembali, mendongak ke arah langit malam yang gelap, warna gelap yang sama dengan mata itu. Bahkan semua hal di sekitarnya membuatnya mengingatkan pada orang itu.

"Aku masih tidak tahu jawaban yang benar."

Pandangannya sedikit tidak jelas karena bekas air mata yang masih sedikit menggenang di pelupuk mata, cahaya bulan yang terang terlihat seperti menyebar ke seluruh matanya. Perlahan sudut-sudut bibir gadis itu mulai tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis yang kasat mata. Menghela nafas panjang, sebuah perasaan lega dapat Sakura rasakan. Mungkin bukan masalah jika Sakura masih bingung dengan jawaban dari pertanyaan 'Kenapa Sasuke pergi untuk balas dendam?' ikatan yang terputus begitu saja, itulah mungkin yang kini menjadi alasan yang tepat untuk kepergiannya. Karena Sakura juga bisa merasakannya sekarang.

"Aku tidak mengerti Sasuke-kun, tapi..."

Kata-kata yang menggantung itu beriringan dengan tangan kanan Sakura yang perlahan sedikit terangkat ke atas dengan jari-jarinya yang merenggang. Iris _emerald_nya masih menatap lurus ke arah sinar bulan.

"...itu bukan masalah bagiku, karena sampai kapan'pun aku akan selalu menunggumu."

Perlahan renggangan jari-jemari lentiknya merapat hingga membentuk sebuah kepalan tangan. Sebuah kepalan yang tertuju pada cahaya bulan yang kini terhalangi oleh kepalan tangan-nya, seolah menggapai sesuatu padahal hanya udara kosong. Tangan yang terangkat tadi perlahan menurun, hingga tepat di pandangan mata Sakura. Sebuah senyum tipis masih bertengger setia di wajahnya. Secara pelan, genggaman tangan itu mulai terbuka. Memperlihatkan garis tangan yang kosong. Di akhiri dengan sebuah senyuman yang sedikit lebar, Sakura mulai berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Kepalanya menengok kekanan-kiri ke arah jalanan yang sepi. Udara dingin mulai menusuk kulitnya yang hanya terbungkus oleh piyama tidur, mengingat tadi Ia tidak bisa tidur dan memutuskan untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan sebentar. Tapi tanpa Ia sadari Ia malah melewati jalanan ini. Mungkin sudah saatnya Ia kembali ke rumah dan tidur di tempat yang semestinya. Dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya Ia memutuskan tidak mau menangis lagi, meskipun itu terdengar tidak mungkin.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mulai melangkah kearah kanan, berniat untuk pulang. Dua langkah yang Sakura ambil, Ia mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya diiringi dengan angin yang bertiup sedikit kencang. Dan itu membuat langkahnya terhenti secara tiba-tiba. Badannya terasa kaku tidak bisa bergerak, dengan cepat Ia mengendalikan aliran darah yang sempat mengalir dengan cepat itu. Matanya telihat menerawang jauh jalanan didepannya, tidak lama untuk berpikir Ia mulai paham akan kata-kata yang sempat terselip ditelinganya itu, sebuah suara yang Ia dengar. Meskipun ragu untuk melakukannya, tapi Sakura ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi, Ia tahu resiko melakukan hal ini. Tapi Ia ingin mengenangnya sebagai kenangan yang indah walaupun yang akan muncul nantinya sebuah kenangan yang menurutnya buruk.

Dengan hati yang di selimuti keraguan Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menutup matanya lagi, tapi hanya sebentar. Dan raut wajah putih pucat itu terlihat sedikit bahagiah. Tak mau berlama-lama dengan angin yang semakin kencang, dan udara malam yang begitu menusuk, Sakura mulai melangkah pergi untuk pulang dan tidur.

Sebuah suara yang terselip bersama angin yang berhembus akan selalu Ia ingat sampai kapanpun. Suara yang tiba-tiba menghentikan 2 langkahnya sebelum Ia benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Terima Kasih, Sakura'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sama-sama Sasuke,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya, jaraknya dengan bangku tempat Ia duduk masih bisa Ia lihat, dengan persaan ragu Sakura menoleh kebelakang ke tempat Ia duduk tadi, tatapan matanya terlihat sayu. ' Di pemandangan jalan ini, sepuluh tahun dari sekarang aku ingin melihatmu lagi Sasuke-kun. Aku selalu berharap ini menjadi kenyataan' dengan keinginan dan kata-kata yang Sakura ucapkan dalam hati itu Ia mulai melangkah pergi. Dan jalanan itu-pun kembali sunyi bertemankan sang angin dan dedaunan yang ikut terbang. Cahaya rembulan terlihat masih menerangi bangku tempat Sakura duduk. Sebuah kenangan pernah terjadi disana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'My last one piece is just your voice and I'll always tightly holding this one piece in My hand'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pojok Bacot Author :**

Fuaaahh...

T.T

Maafkan saya karena upload FF tak bermutu seperti ini, saya lagi galau waktu nulisnya.

Jadi maaf kalau feelnya ngadet entah kemana? v=.=

Saya sendiri gak tau, kenapa bisa nulis FF kayak gini #cakar-cakar tembok, o iya... Disini saya juga bingung kata-kata terakhir Sasuke waktu itu. 'Terima kasih, Sakura,' atau 'Sakura, Terima kasih'. Semoga saya bisa dimaafakan -.-v

Yaa' saya tidak bisa ngomong banyak.

Saya berharap _readers _mau meninggalkan kritik dan saran berupa _review_ :3 *ditendang*

_Shibaraku desu ne minna~_


End file.
